Ultraman Torrent
A powerful, giant of an Ultra, Torrent is the husband of Tori, father of Impulse and stepfather to Orion. Despite Orion's obvious skill, Torrent does not seem rather fond of the boy for some reason, despite his friendly demeanor. Appearanace Torrent is an Ultra with a bigger build than his sons but nowhere as muscular as Gigas, he has a crest weapon that runs down the back of his head. He sports a beard and side burns. His eyes are round. Markings Torrent is all red but had gold markings on his body, on his chest in a common W shape with his color timer in the middle, his shoulders, his wrists sport bands of yellow, along with his feet, just beneath his knees and has a 'boxer' style marking around his pelvic area. History Torrent is one of the most renowned Ultras of his home world, he has fought many terrible monsters and saved countless worlds, and upheld the peace between numerous civilizations. In time he met and married Tori who bore him a son, Impulse. Many years later, King ordered the couple to adopt the young Ultra Orion, an Ultra who showed great potential. Torrent however was keen to keep his distance for some reason. Pending. Profile, Features and Techniques *'Height': 45 Meters *'Weight': 70,000 tons *'Age': 150,000 years *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Brawn': Torrent can lift over 340,000 tons (normal output, can temporarily boost his power to 500,000) *'Relationships': **Ultrawoman Tori: Wife **Ultraman Impulse: Son **Ultraman Orion: Step-Son **Ultraman Gigas: Friend **Ultraman Prime: Friend. *'Likes': Training *'Dislikes': Monsters, Soup, any form of transportation (Gets motion sickness) Body Features *'Crest Weapon': Torrent has a crest weapon like Seven's Eye Slugger. *'Color Timer': Torrent Color Timer acts like any other from his universe *'Spark Bracelet': Torrent wears a gold bracelet that can transform into various things and perform various tricks. He usually carries it in Trident Form. *'Build': Torrent is a very muscular Ultra, as such he can fight under high pressure environment with no problem. He often uses his strength to over power his opponent. Ray Techniques *'Trident': Using his trident, Torrent can fire powerful bolts and waves of energy. **'Aquarium Wave': Torrent swings his trident, firing a powerful wave of energy. **'Aquarium Shot': Torrent fires bolts of electricity from his trident. **'Aquarium Giga Shot': Torrent gathers large amounts of energy into a massive sphere on the tips of his trident before firing it from *'Aquarium Flow': Torrent gathers large amounts of energy into a dense sphere of blue energy and throws it. Finisher. *'Aquarium Ray': An L shaped blue and green beam. Finisher. *'Torrent Shot': An energy bullet from a closed fist. Psychic Powers *'Crest Weapon': *'Particle Jet': Torrent surounds himself with a blue aura of swirling energy. He can now move far past his prior speed limit. Anything that touches his aura will be damaged. *'Ultra Barrier': Torrent can create various barriers to protect himself **Torrent Full Reflection: A barrier wall erected using his entire body *'Ultra Willpower': *'Torrent Downpour': Torrent shots a beam into the sky from his trident, blue particles rain down revive nearby allies. * Fighting Arts *'Ultra Punch': A high powered punch *'Ultra Kick': A high powered kick *'Flying Mare': A throw using the opponents head and/or arm. *'Ultra Headbuster': A throw that has the opponent land on their head. *'Torrent Punch': A charged punch, using the same principles as the Particle Jet. *'Torrent Kick': Like the punch but with the kick. Trivia *Torrent's trident was previously Tori's but she gave it to him as a wedding gift and because she was retiring as a combatant. * Torrent is inspired by Another Genesis Taro. Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Orion Continuity Category:Ultras